Very often some properties of unmachined, semi-finished or machined objects have to be measured before they are subjected to further machining.
With reference to the woodworking sector, very often measurements must be taken, such as defining dimensions, a surface scan, defining the moisture content, of objects such as unmachined trunks, semi-finished boards, panels, before they are subjected to further cutting operations, in order to identify the type and optimum direction of cutting to which they must be subjected.
According to the prior art such measurements are taken as the objects are transported towards the machining station, to optimise machining system productivity.
In particular, objects are transported using conveyor belts, there being a measuring station along the direction of transport. However, to guarantee precise measurement of the properties to be identified, the objects must pass in front of the measuring station at a speed that is much lower than the transport speed.
For this purpose methods and devices have been produced for measuring the properties of moving objects which involve slowing, or even stopping, the objects transported close to the measuring station.
However, such prior art methods and devices entail an inevitable increase in the times the objects take to travel along the conveyors.
This increase in travelling times translates into a reduction in productivity, that is to say, a fall in the number of objects which can be machined in the unit of time.